1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to illumination devices and more particularly to an improved aquatic light assembly for underwater installation in aquatic pools, fountains, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most if not all swimming pools and many other aquatic pools, fountains and the like are equipped with underwater lights for providing illumination at night. In the case of swimming pools, the lights serve the dual function of providing the illumination necessary for convenient and safe nightime use of the pools and providing the pools with a highly ascetic nightime appearance. The underwater lights of other aquatic pools, fountains, and the like provide only ascetic illumination. All such aquatic lights, however, have certain common structural requirements which result from their underwater installation.
A typical aquatic light assembly has a watertight lamp housing to be installed within an opening or recess in the pool wall below the normal water level in the pool. This lamp housing contains an electrical receptacle for receiving a light bulb or lamp and has a front transparent lens which passes light from the lamp to the exterior of the lamp housing. The lamp housing is mounted within the pool wall recess or opening with the front lens of the housing generally flush with the wall. Many aquatic light installations of this kind also include a shell-like mounting box which is permanently placed within the pool wall opening or recess and is sized and shaped to removable receive the lamp housing. This mounting box has an open front end thru which the light housing is insertable into and removable from the mounting box. The lamp housing is releasibly secured within the mounting box. Electrical power is delivered to the lamp receptacle within lamp housing thru a waterproof electrical cable which extends thru the mounting box and is sealed to the lamp housing. The cable leading to the mounting box is commonly contained within an electrical conduit which is threaded into a coupling on the mounting box. A sufficient length of cable is provided within the mounting box to permit removal of the lamp housing thru the open front end of the mounting box. The prior aquatic lights are designed for installation in both traditional concrete or Gunite pools and vinyl lined steel walled pools.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,366 discloses an underwater aquatic light assembly of the character described. The lamp housing of this prior aquatic light assembly has a body comprising three separately formed parts which are a rear housing shell having a front end opening surrounded by a tapered front flange on the housing shell, a face ring having an inner tapered circumferential flange facing the front housing shell flange, and a radially contractable coupling ring having an inner tapered groove receiving the housing shell and face ring flanges. The perimeter of the lens fits within a groove in a seal ring which is disposed within the coupling ring between the housing shell and face ring flanges. The coupling ring is radially contracted to firmly join the housing shell, face ring, and lens into a rigid unit and seal these parts to one another to form a watertight lamp housing.
The aquatic light assembly of my prior patent also includes a mounting box for permanent installation within an opening or recess in an aquatic pool wall. The watertight lamp housing is removably secured within this mounting box with the face ring of the lamp housing projecting radially out from the housing for seating contact with the front end of the mounting box or with the pool wall.